1. Field of the Invention
I, Biagio Ravo, have invented a surgical and diagnostic device which relates to an inflatable intraluminal molding device for positioning, isolating and/or identifying relevant segments of a hollow viscous during surgical or diagnostic procedures.
2. Background Information
During operations on any hollow viscus, such as colorectal surgery, gastrointestinal surgery, urological or biliary surgery, it is often necessary to position, isolate and/or identify relevant segments of the hollow viscus being operated upon. It would be additionally advantageous to perform the positioning, isolation and/or identifying procedure from internally of the hollow viscus.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an inflatable intraluminal surgical device for positioning, isolation and/or identification of the hollow viscus for use internally of the hollow viscus to give shape to the collapsed viscus by acquiring its distended form. A further object of the present invention is to provide an intraluminal surgical and diagnostic device independently operable at several locations within a hollow viscus. Another object of the present invention is to provide a device to maintain the lumen of the hollow viscus clear of fluid and/or air. A further object of the present invention is to provide a device which can assist in identifying perforations or leaks in a hollow viscus, assist in visualizing intraluminal structure and control pressure within an internal viscus. A further object of the present invention is to provide an intraluminal surgical and diagnostic device which is easy to manufacture and simple to use and operate.